A stand mixer may include an accessory drive port in addition to its traditional mixer drive. The accessory drive port allows an accessory attachment, such as a meat grinder attachment, a pasta extruder attachment or a pasta roller attachment, to be coupled to and powered by the stand mixer motor to provide additional functionality to the stand mixer.